May I Wash Your Back
by GradGirl2010
Summary: Shiratori walks in as Takagi is taking a shower. Need I say more?


**May I Wash Your Back**

**Shiratori walks in as Takagi is taking a shower. Need I say more?**

_**This is yaoi! BOY X BOY! SO if you're a yaoi phobe, turn your ass around and exit! Do not read! Do not Comment! Do not even so much keep this fic in your mind! Okay! Let's get to it.**_

**(*)**

It was horrible! Because of a plumbing incident in his apartment complex, the shower – and every other water spout - in Takagi's home only produces cold water. Sometimes it won't even spray water at all. And it wasn't just him. His neighbors on either side of him, and four rooms on the third and fifth floors were having the same problem. At first it was Takagi's neighbor. Then it went to Takagi's plumbing, then the next person, and steadily progressed over the course of one week. The landlord of the complex managed to get a plumber out there to ascertain the problem. And since it was a joint problem, the landlord would pay for any damage and the plumbing bill. Of course, because he is such a generous and kind landlord, many of the tenants' experiencing problems offered to pitch in. Takagi included. But until the problem was fixed, those who are affected will have to either deal with cold water, find a friend or family member, or not take a shower and wear loads of deodorant and body sprays. Because the issue wasn't the plumbing. It was either the water hearts located throughout the complex, or a second party source. It would take some time before the problem was sorted out.

**(*)**

It was falling onto day three since the plumber and his crew began investigating the strange hot water shortage. There was no issue with the central water heater, but that didn't explain the lack of hot water. This had to have been the second Friday night Takagi wasn't looking forward to going home. He liked to begin his weekends with a hot bath. His troubles literally evaporated in a tub of steam.

"Guess I'll have to use the showers here again." Takagi muttered to himself. He had been using the showers at the police HQ's gym ever since the plumbers began their work. Like most of the people in his building he endured the frigid water believing the hot would come back on. Not this time.

The time was falling onto 11:00pm. Which meant everyone – or at least 90 percent of the staff – had gone home for the night. Generally when Takagi would take his showers. He was shy about showering in front of others, so he would wait an hour after his shift ended to go shower. He liked to take his time, let the water flow down his body, and think without the rambunctious ramblings of adrenaline junkies in the background.

**(*)**

Takagi grabbed his soap, towel, and his wash rag, threw his clothes into a hamper and entered the showers. He relished in how quiet it was compared to the rest of the building. Even in the empty halls you could hear rumblings. But the showers were always the quietest place in the building.

Setting his stuff down, Takagi turned the water on to a heat where he could just stand it. It took only a second for the water to heat to perfect. The pressure of the water beat into his sore body, giving him a gentle massage. He couldn't help sighing with bliss. Standing there, with his eyes closed and his back to the powerful jets of water, chills of bliss scaled up and down his arms and back. The hairs on his neck and head started to stand on end. The young officer slipped his head under the jets. The water ran smoothly through his brown locks. Streams of hot water drizzled down his face to his neck and over his chest, sliding down his bare, surprisingly muscular, body.

"Maybe I can ask the plumber to increase the water pressure in my house." Takagi laughed so heartily at his joke that he didn't hear the door open. "Or maybe I can just take showers here from now on." He chuckled.

"Not a bad idea."

Takagi whirled around. "BWAH!" He plastered his back to the slippery shower wall. He gaped with flushed cheeks at the person standing behind him.

"Ha-ha-ha…I've been using these showers for the last month. Megure-Kebu won't mind so long as you clean up."

"SHI-SHI-SHIRATORI-SAN!" Takagi sputtered embarrassingly.

"Hello, Takagi-Kun." Shiratori raised a greeting hand to the junior ranked officer. "Fancy meeting you here." He locked the door behind him. Takagi instinctively folded his hands over his exposed manhood. "No need to be shy. We're both men, aren't we?" Shiratori stood there in the shower room with nothing on but a wash rag on his shoulder and his soap in his hands. Takagi was unable to prevent his gaze from traversing the elder officer's body. Takagi's cheeks flushed pink. The rippling pectorals…the firm and washboard abs…and his…his- "Takagi-Kun…" Shiratori moaned his name. He wrapped an arm around his stomach and touched a curled hand to his lips. He flushed his cheeks with feigned bashfulness, batting his eyes to Takagi as he shifted his body, "If you keep staring…" He clenched his legs together, "I'm going to get embarrassed."

"GAAAHHHH!" Takagi's cheeks turned bright red. He squeezed his eyes closed and whipped her head away. "I'M SORRY!"

Shiratori chuckled at his fellow officer. "No need to worry." He meandered to a different shower head and placed his stuff on the ground. "To make the matter equal," He flashed a menacing smirk to the flustered Takagi, "I couldn't help gazing upon you either."

"AH!" Takagi crouched into a ball, hiding every exposed inch of him.

"HA-HA-HA!" Shiratori threw his head back. "TAKAGI! I SWEAR!" He exclaimed through fits of laughter. "YOU CAN BE TOO CUTE AT TIMES!" This mad Takagi's entire face turned beet red. _Cute? _Shiratori turned on the water and began his shower too. Takagi watched in awe as the water seemed to slither over Shiratori's body. His body and hair glistened in the steam. The streams moistened every curve they traveled over. Shiratori ran his hands through his hair, down his chest, over his rear and exposed member. Takagi became lost in how the water cleansed the body. "You're staring again." Shiratori teased, not looking at him.

Takagi's cheeks puffed. "HMPH!" He sprouted to his feet and turned his back heatedly to Shiratori. "I wasn't staring!" He roared. "Besides," He grabbed his body soap angrily, nearly crashing the bottle, "There isn't much to stare at!"

Shiratori shrugged his shoulders. "If you say so." He poked an eye open to Takagi, "Cut butt."

"GAH! SHUT UP!" Takagi growled even more rabidly at Shiratori. He squeezed an excessive amount of soap into his rag, lathered it with soap, and began scrubbing fervently. He lathered the soap into his hair. It was body soap, conditioner and shampoo. _OF ALL THE NARCISSISTIC…MASOGYNISTIC-HOW COULD HE THINK-IDIOT! _Takagi screamed in his mind. _CUTE BUTT? REALLY? _He couldn't get a full and decent thought through his head. How could he? Shiratori's naked body was stuck in his head…and behind him. _GRRR! NO! NO! NO! _He scolded himself. _DON'T THINK ABOUT HIM! _He extended his arms, washing them vigorously. _JUST WASH YOURSELF! GET DRESSED! AND THEN-_ A pair of strong hands rested on his shoulders. Takagi's train of thought came to a dead halt.

Shiratori pressed his entire body to Takagi's back. A smirk slithered across his cheeks as he felt Takagi's body stiffen. He placed his mouth to Takagi's ear and whispered, "May I wash your back?" The lips brushed against the outer ear. His hot breath tickled the inner ear. Takagi's body began to tremble. "Please allow me." Shiratori's slid his fingertips along the extended arms, going for the wash rag and body soap. "It's the least I could do for teasing you." He brought the rag to one of Takagi's nipples. His palm in the rag he circled a finger on the nipple, hardening it. Takagi winced; gritting his teeth. "Please…"

Takagi squeezed his eyes closed. "O-Okay…" He quaked. "G-Go ahead."

Shiratori smiled brightly. "Good."

Takagi sat on his knees in the center of the shower. He sighed heavily. He was nervous about Shiratori washing his back. Lord knows what he would do while his back was turned. Shiratori placed the rage on the ground. He squirted Takagi's soap into his palms and lathered them up. Unable to resist, he took a slender finger and ran it like a feather down the middle of Takagi's back and up. "Ah…" Takagi huffed.

"Sorry about that. I couldn't resist." _Just like I said._ Takagi cursed mentally. Shiratori touched his palms to Takagi's back and slowly circled his hands around. "This'll just take a minute." Shiratori announced. "So sit back and enjoy the massage."

"S-Sure. Thank you."

Shiratori bobbed his head and continued his massage. He glazed the soap up and down Takagi's back, ensuring the soap reached where it was supposed to. Afterward, starting from the lower back, Shiratori erected his fingers and began circling his fingertips into the small of Takagi's back. Gradually with each circle he rose up the back, rubbing the side and over the spine.

As the hands ascended Takagi would start grunting and groaning, scrunching his face. It felt so good. Shiratori was good with his hand. The fingers reached base of his neck. Chills shot up his neck, making his spine stiffen. Shiratori removed his fingers and rested his palms on Takagi's shoulders. He rubbed the stiff shoulders firmly yet tenderly. Takagi hissed and hummed, biting his lip. _So good…_

"Feels good?" Shiratori purred.

"Very…" Takagi smiled. "You're good."

"I'm glad you think so. Because I'm far from finished." Shiratori thenbegan the balls of his hand into Takagi's back and let the fingers lightly roll over the skin. "Raise your arms." Takagi did as he requested. He interlaced his fingers behind his head. Shiratori brought his hands to Takagi's sides. He buried his palms into the muscles and drummed his fingers on the sides.

"HN!" Takagi cried out. Shiratori chuckled under his breath and continued to dig his fingers into Takagi's side. "Gah…" He began wriggling uncontrollably as the fingers dug into him. "Haa…" His squeezed his legs closed, trying not to jump from his place. "Ugh…"

Shiratori stopped his fingers. "Ticklish?" He chortled.

"A-A little." Takagi stammered, lowering his arms.

"Forgive me. I couldn't help myself." Pressing his chest against Takagi's back, Shiratori snaked his arms through Takagi's arms and around his stomach. "I lose all control of my actions when I'm near you." He whispered in the younger man's ear. "Tormented by a deep desire…" His fingers pinched and circled Takagi's nipples, "That I have kept bottled up for so long." He nipped at the earlobe, earning a small squeak. "I can hold back no longer."

"W-What…" Takagi was out of breath. His heart pounded like a drum in his chest. Shiratori's arms started to go limp, sliding down his body. The older man nibbled on Takagi's ear, snaking his tongue inside and lapping lovingly. "Ah…gn…Shirator-EE!"

Shiratori's palm grasped onto Takagi's member and slowly started to pump. His hand was smushed between the clenching thighs, but it did not stop. "You're already hard, Takagi-Kun." Shiratori purred. His free hand traveled over Takagi's chest, circling the still hardened nipples. "Everything is so hard. How long have you been aroused I wonder?"

"SHIRATORI…SAN! PLEASE!" Takagi clamped one hand to the wrist, trying to pry it away. Shiratori restrained the other hand with his free hand and continued to suck on his ear. "Shiratori-san! Don't touch me there!"

"Eh, Takagi-Kun?" Shiratori pressed on. "When did it happen? Was it when I walked in?" He ran his tongue over Takagi's neck. Takagi stretched his neck, hissing shakily. "Or did it happen as you ogled me?" Shiratori tightened his grip on the hardened member. Takagi gritted his teeth, trying desperately not to cry out. "Or was it when I began caressing my hands over you?"

"Shiratori-San, please!" Takagi grunted. "Someone…will walk in."

"Everyone has gone home and I have locked the door." To Takagi's surprise, Shiratori released his member and his wrist. "There is only you and I. As it should be."

Shiratori grabbed Takagi by the shoulders and shoved him roughly to the side. Takagi fell to his back on the ground, splashing streaming shower water. His hands were pinned above his head, trapped within Shiratori's powerful grip. He sat himself on Takagi's hips, knees on either side so the younger man could not escape. Shiratori gazed deeply into Takagi's eyes, boring deep into the recesses of his soul. Takagi could feel those eyes burning into him. They were full of desire…lust…and sadness.

"Since the day I laid eyes upon you, I have been captivated by you." Takagi gaped in awe of Shiratori. "Your idiotic tendencies masking the genius hiding within you. Your clumsy tomfoolery belying your true athletic abilities. The way you go through life wearing a face of ignorance…when in fact you're studying and observing every step of the way."

"Shiratori…" Takagi trailed off. A wave of sadness flushed over him.

Shiratori laid his head against Takagi's chest, burying his face into the wet chest. "You tortured me. Tormented me. I could barely contain myself when I learned you had been showering here. A perfect chance for me to…to…" Shiratori's grip tightened around the wrists. He bit his lip.

"Shiratori-San…" Takagi breathed his name woefully.

Shiratori brought his face to Takagi's. The tips of their noses almost touched. "I love you…Takagi-Kun." Takagi's eyes widened. His mouth opened partly. "I love you." He leaned in. His lips captured Takagi's in passionate, wet kiss.

Takagi stiffened on contact. He felt Shiratori's tongue slither into his mouth. It wrestled for dominance in his mouth, lapping against his own tongue. _FRENCH KISS?! _He screamed mentally. His shock quickly subsided. _So…warm…_Takagi subconsciously leaned into the kiss. _His lips are soft._

Shiratori parted from the kiss. Takagi stared up at him in a daze with flushed cheeks. Shiratori pecked kisses from Takagi's neck to his chest. He suckled on a nipple. Sliding his hips off to the side, he wrapped a hand around Takagi's still hardened member and began to pump again, moving slowly. Takagi trembled and writhed. He clamped his hands to Shiratori's shoulders. Pushing or holding him in place, the man was not sure. Shiratori only continued to move his mouth down until it found the hard member.

"N-No-ah…" Takagi titled his head back. He felt Shiratori's warm mouth consume him. His tongue teased tip as mouth he rose and fell. "Shiratori-San…" Takagi leaned up on his elbows, "Don't…" His strength was not with him. His upper body quaked, ready to give, "I'm going…to…GHH!" He fell back to the ground. His legs went numb. His mind was blank. "AH! HA!" Jolts of pleasure spiked through him.

Shiratori removed his mouth and continued to tease the dying Takagi with his hand. "You're all wet Takagi-Kun…" Shiratori purred. "It's spilling out."

"Don't say it out loud!" Takagi pleaded.

Shiratori rubbed his body over Takagi's as he brought his face to Takagi's flushed one. "Would you like me to make you cum?" He teased. "Would you like to release?"

"Please…"

"Please what?"

"Let me…let me…let…me…" Takagi's words fell silent on the spot. The world around the two men vanished into the steam.

**(*)**

"AH-HA!" Shiratori threw himself up. Blankets and sheets fell from his body. He panted heavily in a panic, sweating in his pajamas. Wait? Pajamas? "That's right…" Shiratori muttered to himself, placing a hand to his forehead. "I'm in my apartment. I'm in bed." He told himself like it was a mantra. "Takagi-Kun…got his shower fixed two weeks ago." He announced in disappointment. "It was all a dream. Ugh!" He threw his head back to the pillow. "Brother. Why didn't I…" He moved his hand to scratch on itch on his hip, "Huh?" He peered under the sheets and blushed. He was…hard. "Dammit, Takagi-Kun!" He growled vengefully, clenching the blankets in his iron grip. "Damn you!"

**(*)**

**LATER PEEPS! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS! **


End file.
